powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga
Hyuuga (ヒュウガ, Hyūga) is 40 years old and the older brother of Ryouma' (GingaRed). He was chosen for the 133rd GingaRed, but he falls into a pit created by Captain Zahab. He later becomes the Black Knight (黒騎士, Kuro Kishi) after the spirit of BullBlack passes his powers onto him. Biography Gingaman He is saved by Black Knight BullBlack, who possesses the boy's body for a time before releasing him. Soon thereafter, Hyuuga is given the power to become the new Black Knight. But later when Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus is wounded in battle against Evil Empress Illiess, it is captured by Barreled Scholar Pucrates who blackmails Hyuuga to come work for him so he could sever his connection to the Earth in order to wield the cursed Knight Axe, the only thing that can shatter Zahab's Star Soul Jewel. Hyuuga agrees to give up his Earth power in hopes of using the Knight Axe to kill Zahab. Hyuuga will roar with laughter even for any kind of petty gag. Hyuuga regains his Earth Power in the finale after the Knight Axe's destruction, and fought as the Black Knight alongside the Gingaman to kill Zahab after he and Ryouma destroy Zahab's damaged Star Soul Jewel together with a dual fire attack. Like Ryouma, Hyuuga controls the "earth" element of fire, though he does not use it in special attacks like the other Gingamen. He can become the Heavy Knight with the aid of GoTaurus. Hyuuga also appeared in Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman as a supporting character where he and Yuuta Aoyama teamed up with Mondo Tatsumi in locating the Gingamen's Star Beasts to awaken them from their slumber. Once he used his power for that purpose after locating the Starbeasts, Hyuuga briefly fought as Bull Taurus to help his teammates back up the GoGo-V against the Infernal Dark Hellbeast. Gokaiger Hyuuga fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams. He, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. Hyuuga's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. 's daydream.]]Sometime after the Great Legend War, he went back to his home in the Ginga Forest. One day, Basco arrived and attacked him, injuring him greatly. It was during this attack that the Gokaigers arrived to gain the Greater Powers of the Gingaman where Gai recognizes him as the Black Knight. Soon after, Basco summons DekaMaster, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire, leading the Gokaigers to battle with them and having Gai take Hyuuga somewhere safe. Gai manages to get Hyuuga away from the danger and tend to his wounds. As Gai tells him of his dream to become a member of a Super Sentai, he asks Gai for his Gokai Celluar so he could defend the Earth as Gokai Silver. Before he gives it to him due to his doubts, they are attacked by Basco who proceeds to take the Greater Power away before Marvelous arrives and stops him. However, Basco uses the Black Knight Ranger Key and has him attack Marvelous which causes Gai to drop his Celluar and still doubts that he would be able to defend the Earth like Hyuuga did. With a bit of unintended encouragement from Marvelous after being attacked by Basco's summoned Sentai Warriors, Gai tells Hyuuga that he must be Gokai Silver no matter what and that he'll defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells Gai that was exactly what he wanted him to say as he wanted Gai to believe in himself more. Gai proceeds to defeat the summoned Black Knight and in turn the key absorbs the Gingaman's Greater Power through Hyuuga. After the battle, Hyuuga gives the Ranger Key to Gai saying that he would rather have all the Sentai Powers in one place and gives Gai his blessings to defend the Earth. He meets with his brother Ryouma and asks him if he still didn't trust pirates to which he answers he doesn't, but he trusts them as they would lay their lives on the line for each other. Hyuuga and Ryouma look off to the sky as the Gokaigers depart. The other nine Extra Hero keys would later be taken from Basco when the Gokaigers unlocked the greater power of Ohranger. When the Gokaigers first transformed into Extra Heroes, in their fight against the Dogormin, Gai became the Black Knight. Later, during a trip which involved time-travel, Gai honoured his promise to Hyuuga by using the greater power of Gingaman. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GouJyuJin, it performed the GouJyu Eidan attack, a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus' signature finisher. Black Knight Starbeast *Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus **Heavy Knight **Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus Arsenal *Bull Riot *Knight Axe Trivia *Prior to Gingaman, Teruaki Ogawa appeared in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger as Sasuke (NinjaRed). *Hyuuga is the first non-core member/Bangai Hero to appear in two crossover specials. It wouldn't be until Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger that 12 heroes would be used instead of 11 by having both teams' sixth members join the battle. *Hyuuga is the third Bangai Hero to appear in Gokaiger as a legend, appearing in episode 20. The others are Doggie Kruger (who appeared in episode 5) and Kaoru Shiba (who appeared in episodes 11 and 12). Despite the Bangai Hero Ranger Keys being acquired by Basco after the Legend War, Hyuuga's key is the first one the Gokaigers recovered from Basco. See also *Mike Corbett, his Power Ranger counterpart from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Swordsmanship Category:Bangai Hero Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gingamen